


38 Shades of Blue

by GohanRoxas



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Various, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Multi, Romance, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GohanRoxas/pseuds/GohanRoxas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A variety of stories/one-shots surrounding the romantic adventures of everyone's favourite blue-haired Keyblade Master, Aqua. All stories are AU and mostly disconnected from one another. Will contain fluff and smut.</p><p>Most recent chapter: Tifa/Aqua/Riku!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Terra - Payoff

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone asks, no, this story is not named after 50 Shades of Grey, and no, there (probably) will not be 38 chapters in this story.
> 
> If you're curious about where the name came from, it's a reference to a play I saw in high school.

Aqua Holland considered herself a rather dedicated college student. She wasn’t like the other members of her dorm, going out and drinking, experimenting sexually (though she admitted she’d done that last part more than once to begin with) and just generally being stereotypical college students.

Oh, no. Aqua was the ‘study hard’ type. Not a nerd, per se, but really just someone who was serious about her work, and her field of study in medicine.

So why the hell were her grades slowly beginning to drop?

That was the question – less crassly put, mind you – asked by her lecturer, Doctor Even, when he put her most recent assignment in front of her after his lecture. “Once, you would have received top marks for an assignment like this,” the doctor pondered, “and yet this time you just barely passed. Miss Holland, is there any particular reason for this? Some kind of personal or familial reason?”

Aqua’s eyes widened. “Oh, n-no, Doctor, nothing like that! I just…have had a lot on my mind lately,” she finished lamely.

As dumb as the excuse had sounded, Even seemed to buy it. “Fair enough. Just remember, there are plenty of people here at RGU that’d be willing to listen should you ever need to speak to someone. Myself included.”

“Thanks, Doctor,” Aqua smiled, picking up her books and the assignment and stepping out of the lecture hall.

Out in the hallway, her four friends were waiting for her, the question obvious in the looks they directed at her.

“Guys, I’m fine. Just a little slip-up on the essay,” she assured them with a laugh.

One of her friends – a tall woman with spiky silver hair and crimson eyes – arched an eyebrow. “And would that have anything to do with that guy who sits in front of you?”

Blue eyes went as wide as dinner plates. “Wh-what?! No, no, no not at all! Paine!”

Another woman, tan and with messy black hair, snorted derisively. “Yeah,” she drawled in an Australian accent, “it’s about McHotness.”

On the other side of Paine, a boy with spiky black hair grumbled. “McHotness?” he demanded.

“Hey, it worked, Vanitas. Don’t give me that look.”

A blonde man who looked barely older than sixteen peered over Vanitas’ shoulder and made a curious noise. “Oh, by ‘McHotness’, do you mean that Terra guy?”

“Shut up, Ven,” Vanitas grumbled at his brother.

Aqua looked at Ven with a strange gaze. “Terra? You mean you know him?”

“Yeah. Well, not really, apparently he graduated Twilight High a few years before I did, so I never met him, but I’ve talked to a few girls around here and they all say he’s really hot.”

“I bet they do,” Paine muttered with disdain.

Vanitas laughed. “You can’t blame other girls for being attracted to a guy just because you’re not into guys.”

The silver-haired woman glared at him and he backed down.

“But the strange thing,” Ven continued his account as if he’d never been interrupted, “is that even though he’s got girls following his every move, he never goes out with any of them.”

“What?” Aqua demanded.

“Seriously! He always lets them down easy, but they always keep asking him out!”

The blue-haired scholar’s eyes narrowed in thought.

Fang smirked. “Well, that’s her spaced out.” She looked at the others. “C’mon, guys. Paine, didn’t your girlfriend invite us out for drinks after our lecture?”

Almost reluctantly, Paine nodded. “She can be a bit of a handful sometimes.”

“I bet she can,” Vanitas almost purred.

“If you want to be able to procreate, Vanitas, I suggest being quiet,” Paine growled quietly.

“I’m sure Rikku’s not _that_ bad,” Ven said loudly.

“She’s close.” The silver-haired woman sighed. “Alright,” she said with resignation in her voice, “let’s go.”

With a quiet “Yes!” from Ven and Fang, the four of them left Aqua alone.

Well, technically, Aqua wasn’t alone as such. She was in what her friends called her “mind apartment”. Whenever she thought about something very serious – serious to her, at least – she basically zoned out and focused entirely on it. Hence “mind apartment”.

Within her own mental space, Aqua was sorting through the information she’d been given. _Admired by girls…never dates…lets down easy…_

A new set of words appeared in her mind’s eye.

_Has his eye on someone…?_

A deep, rumbling noise interrupted her. Someone – a man – was clearing his throat.

Aqua blinked several times to zone herself back into reality…only to see exactly what she wasn’t expecting to see.

A tall, leanly muscular man with messy brown hair and deep blue eyes looking at her.

“Oh! S-sorry!” she stammered, her cheeks a little pink. “A-am I i-in your way?”

He smiled. “No, I just…wanted to talk to you, but you looked a little spaced out.” He theatrically waved his hand in front of her face. “You there now?”

Aqua pushed the hand away, smiling. “I’m fine!”

“Glad to hear it.” The hand pushed out again, this time to shake hers. “I’m Terra.”

She shook his hand. “Yeah. I know.”

“You know?”

“I-I-I mean…yeah, I’ve…heard the name before,” she concluded, her voice fading due to her complete lack of confidence.

Terra just smiled. “And this is the part where you introduce yourself in return.”

“O-oh! Aqua, Aqua Holland.”

“Well, good to meet you, Aqua-Aqua Holland.”

She tilted her head, confused.

“Sorry,” Terra apologised. “Bad referential joke.” He looked at her for a moment, like he was studying her almost as hard as a student studies their textbooks. It was enough to make her blush, at least. “Say, have…have you got any plans for tonight?”

She blinked, astonished. “U-uh…I was gonna study for another subject, but…”

“But…?” He smiled, his voice lilting a little.

“But I’m ahead on that one, so I could skip it, I guess. Why?”

“Oh, no reason, I just wondered if you wanted to get dinner.”

Her jaw almost hit the floor (in her imagination, it did, and she had to pick it up by hand to lodge it back into place). “Wh…you mean…like a date?”

“Nothing formal, mind, just out at the Bastion. But…but yeah. Like a date.”

Her eyelashes fell almost coquettishly and her already pink cheeks turned a deep red. “I-I’d like that.”

Terra smiled widely. “Well, great. I’ll see you there at seven?”

“S-sure.” Aqua smiled shyly.

He laughed and took her hand, kissing the back of it like a prince in a fairy tale. “Glad to hear it.” Still smiling, he walked off, a spring apparent in his step.

Aqua couldn’t believe that, after all of that, all she needed to do was walk up to him and ask him out.

Well, she supposed it payed off better this way. Now she’d always have the image of herself as a princess and him as her knight in shining armour.


	2. Terra - Phase One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: continues on from the last!

When Aqua got back to her dorm, she was surprised to find Fang there as well. “I thought you and the others had gone out with Paine and her girlfriend?”

“We had,” Fang reported lamely, falling back onto her bed. “But Rikku suddenly decided she was hell-bent on getting laid. We took our leave at that point.”

Aqua arched an eyebrow. “I thought you were into that.”

“I am. But some of the stuff Rikku was rattling off…” The Australian shuddered. “Not even I’d be willing to go there. So...” She sat up and looked closely at her friend. “What’s gotten you so blushy?”

“I am not blushy!” she cried.

“You so are.” Fang’s eyes widened. “Wait…did McHotness ask you out?”

“Uh…m-maybe…?”

“Ha! He so did! Way to go!” She stood up and grabbed Aqua, pulling her into a bear hug.

“F…Fang…! Choking, not breathing!”

“Oh.” The Australian pulled back, still smiling. “So, why so worried?”

“Well, he asked me out to the Bastion tonight…and he said nothing fancy, but…”

“But you wanna look your best, right?”

Dumbly, Aqua nodded.

Fang put her arm around her blue-haired friend’s shoulder. “Relax. Let Mama Fang help you out.” She pulled her towards a chest of drawers. Not Aqua’s own, but Fang’s.

“Fang, this is…” Aqua began.

“Hush.” The dark-haired woman gently pushed Aqua onto the bed and began rummaging through her drawer. “A-ha!” Grabbing two things, Fang pulled them out to show her friend. “Here!”

Aqua’s eyes widened more than they’d ever widened before. What Fang had grabbed was a completely see-through, lacy black bra and a matching G-string. “Fang!”

“What? You’ve got to feel sexy on a date, right?”

“It’s the first one! It’s not like I’m gonna sleep with him on the first date!”

“Prude.” Fang put the racy underwear away, but then immediately pulled out a similar set, except the bra wasn’t see-through – and nor was the G-string, for which Aqua was eternally grateful – and both of them were a deep blue. “This a little better? It says ‘I’m sexy and ready for anything’ without screaming ‘Take me, I’m a slut’.”

Aqua’s face was incredibly red now. “F-fine! Just…stop using words like that!”

Her friend’s lips tilted in a smirk and she threw the underwear at Aqua. Going into another drawer, Fang pulled out two denim items: one was a pair of tight-looking, factory-ripped jeans, the other a very tidy-looking pair of short shorts. “Your choice, babe. Just remember…choosing one basically limits your options for tops.”

Her embarrassment and nerves calmed down slightly, Aqua peered at the two potential clothing items for a moment. “The shorts.”

“Oooh, good choice.” Fang handed the shorts to Aqua, who covered the borrowed underwear with them, mainly to avoid looking at them.

Finally, the Australian went to her nearby wardrobe and began looking at tops for Aqua to borrow. When she came across one, she laughed and pulled it out. “Much as I’d love to loan this to you, I probably shouldn’t, all things considered.”

“Huh?”

Fang turned the top around with a look that spoke volumes; the top had the phrase “Australian Kiss – just like a French kiss, only _down under_ ” printed on it in big letters.

“O-oh…” Aqua’s face flashed red again.

“Exactly. Probably not the best when an American is gonna go date a guy.” She put the top away and kept rummaging through the wardrobe. “Hmm…” She stopped on one and smiled, pulling it out. It was technically a music shirt, as it had – in stylised writing – lyrics to a song both of them enjoyed: “ _Simple and clean is the way that you’re makin’ me feel tonight…”_

Aqua smiled suddenly. “Perfect.”

“I thought so,” her friend grinned modestly. She gave Aqua the shirt with a theatrical florid bow.

She giggled. “Thanks, Fang. Even though I don’t think I’m gonna need the sexy underwear.”

Fang shrugged. “You never know. Besides, if it were me, I wouldn’t be hesitating to get myself a piece of that fine arse.”

“Fang!”

She snickered and mussed Aqua’s hair.

* * *

Six p.m.… One hour until her date with Terra. A tad forlorn, she looked at herself in the full-length mirror in the dorm’s bathroom. Why she was forlorn while looking at her naked body would mystify basically anyone. Aqua was not skinny. Aqua was not fat. Aqua had what anyone would call _perfect curves_. An ample chest, a rather impressive – yet delightfully understated – bottom… Fang had once told her she had “curves that go on for kilometres”.

Looking at herself now, she supposed Fang had had a point there.

Aqua moved around a little, checking herself out in the mirror. She spun to the side to see how her boobs and butt looked together. _Not bad_. She spun further to look only at her butt. _Nice_. She went face-on to the mirror and moved her breasts a little with both hands. _Very good._

_Yep,_ her mind was telling her. _You, girl, are very… **very** hot._

Sighing – this time with an odd resolve – Aqua grabbed the borrowed blue underwear and slipped it on. The bra was maybe a size too small, but she had the suspicion that Fang had done that on purpose to give her more cleavage in her top. The G-string made her a little self-conscious, too. The fact that it rode right up…and yet, she felt totally fine.

Still standing in front of the mirror, Aqua pulled on the shorts and top she’d been given by Fang. Yep. She’d been given a too-small bra to accentuate her cleavage in the top. Meanwhile, the shorts showed off her long, curvy legs.

The dirty part of her mind was trying to imitate Terra and saying, _Mmm, Aqua, you are so hot. Screw this place, let’s go back to mine and have some fun._ She politely ignored that and slipped on a casual pair of heels, then grabbed her handbag – stocked with her keys, wallet, phone and an assortment of condoms (the condoms had not been her idea; Fang had slipped them in her bag and Aqua had been too nervous to try and pull them out, or even reprimand her friend) – and headed to her car.

* * *

Upon pulling up to the Bastion, she saw Terra waiting out front, wearing a loose-fitting pair of jeans and a tight brown shirt. Inwardly, she blushed at the tightness of his shirt, showing his obviously muscular frame. Composing herself a little, she shut off the engine of her car and stepped out of the vehicle, her heels clicking on the stone of the sidewalk.

If she’d been paying close attention to Terra’s face instead of his nearly-visible abs, she would have noticed his cobalt-blue eyes widen as he looked her up and down, his gaze lingering on her legs.

Once she reached him, her shyness reared its head once again. “Hey.”

“H-hey,” he replied, looking her in the eye. “You…you look amazing.”

She blushed. “Thanks. So do you.”

He smiled and mussed his hair a little. “Eh, I just pulled something out of my closet.” He gestured with one hand. “After you. Our table’s all ready.”

Aqua smiled back. “Thanks.” She walked past him and headed towards the table; luckily, one of the staff directed her there.

Again, if she’d been looking, she would have seen Terra staring at her butt as she walked.

Once they both reached the table, a staff member took their order. Terra ordered a steak and roast potatoes with water, while Aqua went for chicken and salad with a glass of white wine.

Upon hearing her order wine, Terra’s eyebrow shot up. “Wine, eh?”

Her cheeks a little pink, Aqua replied with, “I only drink on special occasions.”

“And you’d call this a special occasion?”

She blushed a little bit harder. “Y-yeah, I would.”

Terra laughed softly; once their drinks arrived, he held up his glass of water. “In that case, to special occasions.”

Smiling, Aqua raised her wineglass and clinked it against his glass. “To many repeats.”

His eyebrow arched again, he drank, watching her as she downed some of her wine.

Their food arrived then, complete with a complimentary garlic bread, on the house. When Aqua gave the staff who delivered the bread a confused look, Terra explained, “I know the chef. He’s kinda like my uncle.”

Her mouth gesturing “Oh,” she dug into her food.

Around mouthfuls of their food – which, Aqua admitted both in private and aloud, was amazing – they began divulging information about themselves. Aqua learned that Terra was 28, originally from Twilight Town and was studying to become a personal trainer. Likewise, Aqua divulged that she was 26, was born and raised in Radiant Garden and was planning on working in health.

“So, when you say health, do you mean as a nurse, or…” Terra asked, wondering.

“I’m thinking maybe a general practitioner,” Aqua replied, the wine having loosened her tongue a little – as well as the knot in her belly. “Y’know, like a doctor, but not in a hospital?”

“Oh, okay. So the doctor you’d see for something relatively minor.”

“Something like that. I dunno. I might go into a teaching part of it, myself.” She smiled at him, and he smiled back. God, that smile made her knees weak.

Once their plates were almost completely clean, Aqua let out a sigh. “That was amazing.”

“Yes you are,” her date muttered.

“Huh?”

“Nothing,” Terra recovered quickly.

Frowning a little, Aqua stood up. “Will you escort me to my car, good sir?”

The man stood as well, his expression partly amused, but mostly serious. “I would, but…since you drank some wine, you probably shouldn’t drive.”

It clicked in her head then. He was right. “Oh. Yeah. Sorry, guess I forgot.”

“Y’know, if you’d like…” He hesitated.

“What?”

“If you’d like,” Terra repeated, “my place isn’t that far from here. I walked, so…”

“Are you asking…?”

“This isn’t a ‘come-to-my-place-and-we-will-make-love’ thing,” he assured her. “I’m just suggesting that I drive your car to my place, you crash there, then you can head back to your dorm in the morning.”

“That sounds alright to me,” she smiled. “But only if I get top bunk.”

Terra laughed and held out his arm. “In that case, I shall escort you, milady.”

Blushing and letting a giggle escape her, Aqua interlocked her arm in his and let him lead her to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Will they? Won't they?  
> ........  
> Of course they will! Smut next chapter, guaranteed!


	3. Terra - Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: Smutty-smut-smut!

Aqua wasn’t exactly sure what she was expecting Terra’s home to be like…but whatever she had been expecting wasn’t what she got when Terra pulled her car up in front of a medium-sized white house. It looked kinda familiar too…almost like that house from that TV show with those three witches…

“It’s not much,” Terra said deprecatingly as he opened the driver’s door and slipped out. He then rushed over to the other side of the car and opened the passenger door, bowing slightly, a tight smile on his face.

“Why thank you, Sir Terra,” she giggled as she stepped out, taking the keys as he offered them.

“You are quite welcome,” he laughed, leading the way to his front door. He briefly fumbled with his keys before finding the right one and unlocking the door, which he then held open for her.

Inside…well, inside was amazing. Normally, one would expect a man living alone to live like a slob, clothes lying everywhere, beer bottles littering the halls and floors… Not with Terra. His home was completely immaculate. The lounge – complete with sofa bed – was neat and tidy, as was the kitchen at the end of the hallway. One bedroom lay to the right of a staircase that led up to the second floor.

“This is amazing…” Aqua sighed happily.

“Eh, it kinda depends on how you look at it.” Terra stopped. “Sorry, did that sound kinda dickish?”

“Not enough to be unforgiveable,” she smiled at him. As she turned back, she looked at her watch. The two hands told her it was nearing eleven o’clock. “Crap! It’s that late?”

Terra winced a little. “Sorry, my bad. I guess I got caught up in wanting to learn all about you.”

Blushing, she waved it away. “It’s okay. I guess I did the same with you.” Once a moment had passed, Aqua gave him an apologetic look. “Sorry, can I use your shower?”

He shook his head and smiled. “Don’t be sorry. It’s upstairs, first door on the left.”

“Thanks,” she smiled, putting her handbag down on a nearby coffee table and walking towards the stairs.

* * *

Terra’s bathroom had the same cleanly feel the rest of the house did – though she wasn’t really that surprised by now. Once she closed the door behind her, she saw his shower and sighed happily. Much better than the one at her dorm. Almost absently, Aqua pulled off her top and shorts.

There was a sudden knock at the door, and Terra stepped inside, clutching a white towel. “Sorry if I…” He stopped, seeing Aqua in her half-naked state and almost dropped the towel he was holding. “Sorry! Sorry!” He started to retreat out the door.

“No, no, wait!” Aqua stammered, moving to prevent him from shutting the door. “It’s okay. You can come in.” Wait…she was half-naked in the house of a man she’d only just gotten to know and now she was inviting him in while she was wearing a borrowed bra and G-string?!

His cheeks a little pink, Terra stepped past her and held out the towel. “Just remembered that I hadn’t gotten any towels out.”

She smiled. “Thanks.” Taking the towel, she draped it over the towel rack, turning so she was in profile to Terra’s gaze.

“Beautiful…” he breathed.

Aqua froze, her face going red. “Did…did you just call me beautiful?”

Gulping, Terra nodded. “You look even more beautiful now than at the Bastion. And I thought you being more beautiful than that was impossible.”

The red became a deep crimson. “Th-thanks. These…these aren’t mine,” she admitted, gesturing to her underwear. “Fang made me borrow them.”

“They…look good on you,” he told her quietly, taking an almost imperceptible step closer to her.

“Thank you,” she replied shyly, not even realising she’d stepped closer to him as well.

In point of fact, they hadn’t realised how close they’d gotten until their lips met.

The kiss began tame enough, their lips simply pressing together over and over again. But then, the alcohol in her system making her bolder, Aqua’s tongue pressed against Terra’s lips, silently asking for entry.

Terra was reluctant at first, and that was fairly obvious as he kept his lips together. But when Aqua suddenly reached out and rubbed her hand just below the waistline of his pants, he gasped, giving the blue-haired girl just the opening she needed.

Her tongue began to roam around his mouth, memorising its every nook and cranny. Terra moaned softly, making Aqua’s knees tremble slightly, but she kept it together and giggled, knowing that she was doing the right thing. She took hold of her date’s wrists and guided his hands to her waist.

Taking full advantage of the situation, Terra’s hands began to slide along her body, memorising the curvature of her hips before slipping further down and onto her butt, squeezing the firmness gently.

Aqua gasped and moaned, the sound splitting a little as she breathed in. “T-Terra…” she suddenly whispered into his ear. “Where’s your bedroom?”

His eyes widening slightly, he pulled back and looked at her; he’d stopped squeezing her cheeks, but his hands still rested on her rear. “You sure? I-I mean this is only…”

She nodded confidently. “I’m sure. We should just…stop by my handbag on the way.” At his blank look, she smiled. “Fang slipped me some condoms.”

Terra chuckled quietly and squeezed one cheek again, causing her to moan quietly. “I’ve got that covered.” Suddenly, he picked her up bridal-style and out of the bathroom before he brought her down the stairs and into the bedroom that lay nearby. Gently, he lay her down onto the bed and went into one of his bedside drawers, pulling out the small foil packet and putting it on the bed beside her. Smiling, he loomed over her and kissed her seriously, licking at her lips.

Knowing on some instinct what he wanted, Aqua let her mouth open just enough for him to slip his tongue inside; as he explored, she began to pull his tight shirt up before finally breaking the kiss to reveal his muscular torso. Once his chest was bare, Aqua’s slender fingers began to trace every taut muscle, getting an appreciative, breathy noise from Terra for her trouble.

Suddenly, Aqua felt herself spun and she yelped as Terra moved them. Now she was straddling his hips, her own hips pressed lightly into his. Terra’s large hands resumed the exploration that had begun in the bathroom, this time going from her stomach to her still-covered breasts, kneading them gently.

She moaned, quite loudly she felt, as his hands played with her chest. After a moment of that, she suddenly stopped him.

Terra looked up at her, confused. Smirking, she reached behind her and undid her bra before slipping it off, her nipples immediately hardening in the cool air.

His eyes widened at the sight of her breasts. “So perfect…” he whispered, referring not only to Aqua’s chest, but all of her. He sat up and began to kiss her breasts, his lips pressing everywhere they could – from the valley between those two perfect mounds to the flesh of her breasts before finally… _finally_ going where Aqua had been silently praying his lips would go.

Those lips wrapped around one hard nipple and began to suck lightly.

“A-ahhh…” she moaned, her back arching at the contact. Driven by some kind of primordial instinct, she began to grind her hips – and her growing wetness – into his groin, causing a satisfactory groaning noise to emanate from her lover.

Suddenly, Terra pulled back from her chest and looked at her. “Are you a virgin?”

A tad surprised at the question, Aqua could only nod.

“In that case, how about we get you ready for me?”

“How will we do that?” she asked.

“Like this.” Terra lifted her up off of his hips and began to slide her underwear down slowly, beginning to reveal the hairless wetness of her womanhood. His eyebrow arched. “Shave?”

Blushing, Aqua shook her head. “Wax. It hurt. A lot. In future, I’m shaving.”

Her lover laughed quietly and pulled her G-string completely off her before manoeuvring her so she was straddling him again; only this time, her aching womanhood was mere inches from his lips. “This is how we’ll get you ready.”

Just as Aqua was about to demand more of an explanation, she felt his tongue slide along the length of her slit and she just let her head tilt back as she moaned.

Terra let himself sink further down onto the bed, meaning Aqua was now effectively sitting on his face; his hands were on her rear again, gripping the firm skin there to hold her in place.

Not that there was much danger of Aqua moving from that spot. She felt like she was in heaven, the pleasure of the situation only magnifying when she felt Terra’s tongue slip between her folds and inside her. She let out a loud squeal of pleasure as the feeling hit her.

The man’s tongue began moving around within her, searching for something, his eyes always on Aqua’s face, looking for her reaction.

Then, he hit it. Aqua’s eyes snapped wide and she bent forwards, crying out. “Oh God! Yes, Terra! There…! Again!”

Smirking against her folds, Terra pressed his tongue against that one spot over and over again; Aqua’s cries and shouts of pleasure were like music to his ears.

All of a sudden, Aqua came unglued. Her back arched and she screamed out, “Terra!” as the pleasure overcame her, her orgasm rushing through her body. Much to her embarrassment, her fluids splashed onto Terra’s face, as he’d been unable to catch them all in his mouth.

Once she’d finally come down from the pleasure high – and Terra had extricated his tongue from between her folds – she panted out an apology. “Sorry that I…came all over you…”

He just smiled and stood up, grabbing a small hand-towel and wiping her juice off his face. “That’s alright. I wasn’t expecting it, but…it was a pleasant surprise.”

She blushed a bright red, but her shyness dissipated when she realised something: _she_ was naked, but _he_ wasn’t. “Hey, Terra?”

“Yeah, Aqua?”

“I’m ready.”

He gave her a serious look. “You’re sure?”

She nodded. “Yes.” She shuffled to the edge of the bed and began to undo his belt buckle, then the button and zipper of his fly. She pulled down his jeans – and his boxers, in a feat that impressed him – in one fluid motion, revealing Terra’s waiting manhood.

Well…Aqua wasn’t exactly expecting it to be so big. But oh well.

She remembered that he’d grabbed a condom and put it on the bed beside them and picked it up. Opening it with her teeth (despite the fact she’d been told constantly that opening things with your teeth was a very bad idea), she put the latex over his length, kissing the tip once it was fully on.

Terra grunted and his member twitched. She couldn’t hold back the giggle, knowing that she was able to make that happen.

Almost shyly, Aqua opened her mouth a little and began to ease his length between her lips, one hand at its base to steady it.

Her lover’s head fell back as he let out quiet grunts of enjoyment; Aqua was watching his every move, her big blue eyes looking up at him as she rocked her head back and forth.

Suddenly, Terra pulled back from her and pushed her gently onto the bed. “I have to,” he said, his voice low and filled with desire. “I have to have you now, Aqua.”

Not really knowing what was coming over her, the blue-haired woman moved herself and spread her legs a little. “Then take me, Terra.”

That was all the encouragement he needed. The brown-haired man positioned himself against her before sliding his member inside her. Luckily, both Aqua’s previous orgasm and the brief moment of his length being within her mouth had lubricated both of them enough that he slipped inside with relative ease.

Aqua gasped and moaned as he moved deeper and deeper into his womanhood and, once he was as far in as he could go, she bucked her hips once in a silent command for him to begin.

Sensing her desire, Terra’s hips began to rock back and forth at a pace that wasn’t slow or fast, nor was the power of his thrusts too soft or too hard. At the risk of sounding like a dirty version of a certain nursery rhyme, it was _just right_.

Her legs wrapped around his powerful frame, pulling him closer as she repeatedly moaned his name. “More…Terra…give me…more…”

Grunting with effort, he complied, increasing his pace by just enough to make Aqua’s back arch and make her cry out loudly.

Time seemed to blur around them; how long their bodies were intertwined – how long two were one – was almost impossible to guess. What they did know, however, was when it would end.

“T-Terra…” Aqua panted, grinding her hips into his as he kissed her neck. At one point their position had changed so she was riding him and he was sitting up, his hands gripping her butt tightly. “T-Terra…” she repeated. “I’m…gonna…” She didn’t even finish the sentence. The next word was stopped by a sudden shout as her back arched, her orgasm rocking her body harder than her first.

Only a few moments later, Terra let out a strangled cry as he released as well, his seed collecting in the latex of the condom.

Both of them collapsed to the side, Terra’s length still buried deep inside her womanhood, the two of them panting and staring into each other’s eyes. They kissed tenderly before their eyes slowly closed and they fell asleep, their bodies still interlocked.

* * *

At that exact moment, Fang and Paine were in the dorm room, staring up at something. Paine was looking at the roof, while Fang was staring at her ShinRa phone. “Aqua hasn’t come home yet,” Fang murmured, “and she hasn’t texted me to say she’d be late…”

“You worried?” Paine asked.

“Not really…” She trailed off and there was a moment of silence.

“She got laid,” both of them grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...may have gone overboard with the smut. But I DON'T CARE.


	4. Rikku - All Night Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: Crossover yuri and porn without plot!

Aqua Holland was drunk. She knew quite well that she’d had one drop of the good stuff too many, but, to be perfectly honest, she just didn’t care. She’d just been fired from her job at the Land of Dragons Chinese restaurant and she just wanted to drink the night away.

Just as Aqua was getting ready to order another drink, something entered the corner of her eye. That something was a tan, _very_ beautiful woman.

When she turned her head, she got a better look at the girl. She looked like she was barely eighteen, but she wore it very well. Her blonde hair was long and tied in an elaborate ponytail, complete with a matching pair of dreads cascading down the side of her face. Her eyes were emerald green, the irises a strange-looking black swirl that almost dragged you in as you looked.

The girl’s body was curvy, but there was a lean kind of muscle to her as well. Her outfit consisted of a yellow bikini top and a short khaki skirt; above the waistband of the skirt were two yellow strings, testament enough that this girl was wearing some sort of thong under there.

“You know,” the girl said in a bubbly-sounding voice, “you’re the cutest person in here besides me. Dance?”

Aqua smiled, but shook her head. “I’m not much of a dancer.”

“Awww, c’mon!” the blonde practically begged. Then her face became sly. “I wanna be able to grind my ass into you.”

The blue-haired woman blinked and looked at the girl, confused. “How would you even know if I’m into girls?”

“I have a gaydar,” the girl told her, her face the very picture of innocence.

“Well, it must be on the fritz, because I’m not gay.”

“Aww…”

Aqua sighed. “But I am bisexual.”

The girl’s green eyes widened in excitement. “Good! I wouldn’t want such a hot girl to be wasted on just guys!” She grabbed Aqua’s hand and began to pull her towards the dance floor, despite the protests that came from her new friend.

Once they got to the centre of the floor, the girl spun her around so she was looking directly at her. “I’m Rikku.”

“Aqua,” she replied.

“Ooh, cute name.” Rikku placed her hands on Aqua’s shoulders – but not before placing Aqua’s on her hips – and began to dance to the fairly slow rhythm of the music, her hips moving almost like liquid. “You have beautiful eyes,” she said suddenly.

“W-well…thanks. So do you.”

They danced like that for a while as the slow-paced song continued to play. Then, when the song was replaced by something far faster, Rikku spun around so her back was to Aqua, her ass pressed into the other woman’s hips. She also made sure that Aqua’s hands were still firmly on her hips.

Normally, Aqua would be blushing at the amount of overtly sexual contact that was going on right now, and she’d probably hide in a bathroom stall while she calmed down. But she was drunk, so right now she could care less.

As the song sped up even more, so did the movement of Rikku’s hips – and the ass that was connected to it – and she began to bend over, moving her shoulders to the rhythm of the song until she was able to touch the floor; when she reached that point, her ass pressed even harder into Aqua, who was slowly getting wet.

Each song that came after was of a fast pace similar to that one, meaning that Rikku was grinding harder and deeper into the blue-haired woman with each change in tempo.

It felt like hours when the song finally became slower, and Aqua could tell that Rikku’s grinding had soaked her panties clean through. When the slow song began again, the blonde pushed her back into Aqua’s breasts, looking up at her new friend. “I can tell how wet you are,” she whispered into Aqua’s neck.

Again, this would be where Aqua would normally run for the hills. But she was drunk, and now she was horny to boot. Her head bent down and she captured Rikku’s lips with her own.

The blonde girl let out a noise of happiness as she was kissed, one hand going into Aqua’s medium-length blue hair and holding her closer.

Aqua let out a quiet noise of her own, one hand that had been on Rikku’s hips going up to one medium-sized breast, causing the blonde to gasp.

They pulled apart and Aqua looked around. A few pairs of eyes were watching them. Horny and drunk as she was, she wasn’t exactly prepared to have sex in the middle of a dance floor. “We need to get outta here,” she told the blonde in a tone of voice that screamed out her lust.

Her eyelashes dropping coquettishly, Rikku grabbed her hand. “My place isn’t far.”

* * *

“Her place” turned out to be on the first floor of an apartment building, and as soon as both of them were inside, their lips were on one another, Rikku being pushed into the door to close it. They were pushing each other against every wall as the blonde tried desperately to manoeuvre them towards the bedroom.

Once they finally got there, Rikku spun them around and practically threw Aqua onto the bed. When Aqua tried to get up, her lover pushed her back down with one hand. “Not yet. I’m gonna give you a show.” Winking, she slipped out of her shoes and began to dance provocatively at the foot of the bed – even more provocatively than she had been at the club. She dropped her body low, bent over and shook her ass in front of Aqua and rubbed all over her body with her hands.

Slowly, Rikku began to strip her clothes off, beginning with the band that kept her ponytail together, letting her blonde hair cascade down her shoulders. Next came her bikini top, which she pulled off at an incredibly slow pace, hoping to tease Aqua with her every move.

The blue-haired woman was sitting up, two of her fingers rubbing herself through the fabric of her shorts, her blue eyes glued to the show the blonde was giving her.

Smirking, Rikku sped up her stripping until she was completely naked, and once she was nude, she climbed onto the bed and began to pull off Aqua’s clothes as well.

Once they were both naked, the blonde licked at one of the blue-haired woman’s pert nipples, with Aqua letting a moan escape her. At the exact same time, Rikku’s hand was teasing her lover’s clit, doubling the amount of pleasure Aqua was receiving.

After a few moments of this, Rikku suddenly pulled back and ignored the disgruntled noise Aqua made. Going into a nearby drawer – and giving the blue-haired woman a nice view of her ass in the process – she came back out with a fairly large strap-on.

Aqua arched an eyebrow. “You’d better not think that’s going in me.”

Rikku giggled. “No,” she sang. “It’s going _on_ you.” Tossing it to Aqua, she got back onto the bed, getting on her hands and knees in front of her. “I want you to fuck me senseless.”

Her face breaking out into a smirk, Aqua tied the strap-on onto herself – and was quite pleased to learn that there was a slightly smaller dildo on the other side that slid inside her own womanhood – and teased Rikku’s entrance.

The blonde mewled and gripped the bedsheets. “Please…” she said breathlessly.

“Please what?” Aqua purred.

“Please fuck me, Aqua!”

“Now…” the blue-haired vixen grinned, practically slamming the dildo into her lover, “was that so hard?” And with that, she began to thrust into the blonde roughly.

“Oh God! Yes!” Rikku squealed, her grip on the sheets hardening. “Fuck me, Aqua… Tear me apart!”

Gasping and moaning, Aqua pumped her hips into her lover harder and harder, her hands gripping the blonde’s hips.

“Spank me!” she begged.

Smirking, the blue-haired woman reached back and slapped her ass hard.

Rikku cried out loudly as she was spanked hard. “L-let me ride you, baby… Please let me ride your hard cock!”

Moaning, Aqua moved them so she was sitting down and Rikku was facing her, bouncing up and down on the false phallus.

The blonde kissed Aqua hard before pulling back to moan and groan loudly. The moans only got louder when Aqua began to thrust back at Rikku in time with her own movements.

“Fuck, Aqua…I’m gonna…I’m gonna cum! Aaahhh!” Rikku suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt the pleasure overwhelm her.

Aqua didn’t stop thrusting into the blonde, though. She kept it up for her own sake. After a while, she also came hard, courtesy of the other dildo inside her.

The blue-haired woman pulled the toy out of Rikku and undid the straps.

“Hope you…don’t think…that’s…it…” the blonde panted, looking back at her lover. “We’re gonna fuck until the sun rises.”

Aqua smirked suddenly and spanked her hard, causing a moan. “We’d better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you guys are worried, this story is in a different universe and continuity than the last three chapters featuring Terra. All stories are considered to be in different universes unless I say so.


	5. Kairi and Sora - Extracurricular

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: extra pointers for an amateur Kairi and Sora!

Kairi Lockhart was in an odd place in life. She’d just started a degree at university, gained a tutor in the form of Aqua Holland, and her relationship with boyfriend Sora Fair was starting to get physical.

Only one problem with that last one, mind you. Both of them knew only the basics of sex. They knew what went where, when to move, how to react…but nothing else.

And it was starting to get a little dull.

Kairi wasn’t exactly sure what drove her to ask her tutor for advice. Maybe it was the fact that the unit she was getting help for now was about sex in the ancient world. Maybe it had something to do with Aqua’s choice of outfit for the day – a strapless, corset-like blue top and black shorts that stopped just after her admittedly very nice bottom.

Or maybe the time just felt right.

“How much do you know about sex?” Kairi asked her tutor suddenly.

Aqua blinked. “Well, we’ve just been talking about. You know, about the markings in Roman pathways that led to brothels.”

“No, I don’t mean how Romans or Egyptians found prostitutes. I mean about actual sex. Modern sex. When a man and a woman get together, yada yada…”

Her tutor – a woman at least five years older than her – blushed like a schoolgirl. “W-well…I’ve had a few…experiences, I guess.”

“Can you tell me about them?” Kairi asked, genuinely interested.

“Well…” Aqua began to stammer. “M-my first time was with a guy I met in high school. It was my prom night,” she admitted.

Her student nodded eagerly. Maybe she’d get some pointers.

“We were…pretty sloppy. The first time usually is.” She shook her head and lightly slapped herself. “Wait, why am I telling you this? And why are you so interested in my sex life?”

Kairi gulped and blushed. “Well…I think I’ve told you already, but…Sora and I have started…you know…”

Smiling gently, Aqua nodded. “You’ve mentioned it once or twice.”

If it was possible, the auburn-haired girl went redder. “Well…our sex life’s getting kinda dull… We’re doing the same things over and over again. We have no idea how to ‘spice things up.’ I guess that’s what I’m trying to say.”

As Kairi explained the situation, an idea was beginning to form in Aqua’s mind. She looked her student up and down covertly as she spoke. Kairi was a very attractive young woman. She had an hourglass figure – though not quite as much as Aqua herself. The auburn-haired girl had modestly-sized breasts and a fair bottom. If she weren’t taken, any person – man or woman – would be willing to hook up with her.

Kairi’s boyfriend, Sora, wasn’t half bad either, Aqua reminded herself. He had spiky brown hair – hair that kind of reminded her of her first time, her childhood sweetheart, Terra – and had a lean kind of muscle to him. That could be considered odd, because he was apparently a bit of a slob at home.

“Say, Kairi…”

“Hm?” the girl mumbled, looking at her tutor.

“When does Sora usually get home from work?”

She looked at the clock. “About ten minutes from now, why?”

“Because I’m thinking about giving you both some tutelage.”

Kairi blinked. “Both of us?”

She nodded. “I have more experience when it comes to sex, so…let me teach you two how it’s done.”

“What?!”

Aqua smiled. “All I’m suggesting is you have sex in front of me, I give you both some pointers, then see how you’ve improved.”

The student’s face was as red as it had ever been, but she was seriously considering it. As bluntly as Aqua had put it, she had some very good points. Aqua had likely had more sex than both Sora and Kairi combined. If she were to help them…

“Okay,” she said suddenly, decisively. “Let’s do it.”

* * *

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Sora Fair stepped inside, draping his shoulder bag on the rack on the wall and putting his keys in the basket on the kitchen counter. “Kairi? I’m back.”

It was at that point that Aqua stepped out from behind a wall and smiled innocently at him. “Hi, Sora.”

He blinked. “Miss Holland? I thought Kairi’s tutoring ended _before_ I got back from work.”

“Oh, it did. We just thought we’d do something extra today. And you’re involved too.”

“Me?”

“Yes. You.” She beckoned him closer with one hand. “Come on.”

Dumbly, Sora followed her as she led him to the bedroom that he shared with Kairi…

…where the girlfriend in question lay completely naked, her legs slightly spread.

The brunette’s eyes practically fell out of his head at the sight of his nude love. Then he realised that Aqua was still here. “Wha…”

“Kairi told me that your sex life is becoming a tad…lacklustre.” The tutor had a serious look on her face. “So I’m offering you two a one-time tutoring on Sex 101.”

The auburn-haired girl rolled onto her side, giving her boyfriend a ‘come-hither’ look. “Aqua’s gonna watch us have sex, then give us some hints, then see how we’ve improved.” She grinned at him and beckoned him closer with one finger.

Now he was completely ignoring Aqua’s existence in the room as he pulled his work uniform off and practically pounced on his lover, kissing her hard.

Aqua sunk into a nearby chair, watching the lovers in their lustful yet romantic kiss.

The two of them wasted little time getting to business. Sora slid inside Kairi with relative ease as his girlfriend moaned.

From the tutor’s point of view, the sex was rather mundane. She was a tad upset that there had been no form of foreplay prior to their beginning, and she was even more upset when she discovered that the two of them barely lasted five minutes before they came in unison.

As the couple separated, their breaths a tad heavier than before, Aqua stood and began to strip down. “It seems that verbal tips won’t really help you out too much. I’m gonna need to show you.” Then she stood at the foot of the bed, completely naked.

Both of them looked at her and their eyes widened at the sight. Despite themselves, Kairi felt herself get wet once again, while Sora’s length hardened very quickly.

Aqua slipped onto the bed beside Sora. “First, some tips for you, Kairi. Sometimes you need to get your man ready before the real sex begins. There are two good ways of doing this.” Her hand wrapped around the man’s member even as she looked at her student. “Way number one: jerk him off.” Her delicate hand began running up and down Sora’s length, causing him to moan softly.

Smirking, Aqua winked at Kairi, who blushed even as she watched her tutor jerk her boyfriend slowly like it was hypnotic.

“Way number two,” the blue-haired woman said then, removing her hand and moving her body a little, “blowjob.” Without another word, she wrapped her lips around Sora’s manhood and began to bob her head up and down, causing the man to shout suddenly.

Aqua rose up then; an audible pop was heard as her lips came off Sora’s length. “Now, remember, Kairi. If you really wanna make him feel good, cup his balls as you suck him off.” As she said this, she took light hold of Sora’s balls even as she popped his member back into her mouth. Her eyes never left Kairi as she kept sucking her student’s boyfriend off.

The auburn-haired girl was glued to the scene, her hand twitching as if she wanted to take care of herself.

“M-Miss Holland!” Sora cried suddenly.

The tutor raised her head. “Call me Aqua.”

“Aqua…I’m gonna cum soon…”

“Tsk,” the woman exclaimed. “Oh well. Guess it’s time to show Kairi another way of doing things.” She rose up and straddled Sora, gently lowering herself onto his manhood. Again, her eyes never left Kairi’s even as she began to ride the length.

“Tell me when you’re about to cum, Sora,” Aqua said then, sounding for all the world like she was teaching calculus or something.

A few moments passed before Sora’s head fell back onto the bed hard and he shouted, “Now! I’m gonna cum now!”

Aqua suddenly got off of him and went back to massaging his member with her hand.

When Sora’s orgasm came, his seed shot almost straight up into the air, most of it landing on or around the man’s length.

“See that, Kairi?” Aqua said then, her voice still in education mode. “He lasted longer and he came harder.” She got up and walked over to the other side of the bed. “Now, Sora, watch closely. I’m gonna teach you roughly the same thing I taught Kairi.” Before she did anything, though, she held her right hand – the one she’d used to get Sora off – out to Kairi, who leaned in and licked his cum off it.

The man’s eyes were wide as he watched his girlfriend.

“Lie back, Kairi,” the woman ordered gently, pushing her student down as she did. Once Kairi had complied, Aqua spread the student’s legs slightly. “Sora. A woman’s ‘sacred area’ can be cared for in more ways than just straight-up sex. You can use your fingers…” To demonstrate, Aqua slowly pushed two fingers inside Kairi, who mewled slightly and gripped the bedsheets. The blue-haired woman began to move her hand back and forth inside the younger girl, causing Kairi to moan louder and arch her back. Sensing the auburn’s enjoyment, Aqua pulled out, much to her student’s dislike. “Or…you can use your mouth.”

Sora blinked as he suddenly saw the woman lower her head to Kairi’s womanhood.

The younger girl’s eyes snapped wide and she moaned as her tutor wrapped her lips around her clit and began to suck. Smirking against the supple skin, Aqua decided that in Kairi’s case it was to hell with the lessons for a while, and she slipped one finger back inside Kairi, beginning to move it back and forth.

Kairi was moaning, groaning and practically squealing now, her hands resting on Aqua’s shoulders, holding her in position.

Her boyfriend was watching intently; like Kairi before him, his hand twitched towards his groin.

“A-Aqua…” Kairi moaned suddenly, one of her hands massaging her breast.

The tutor looked up at her, not slowing down for a moment.

“More…” her student begged, bucking her hips once.

Aqua smiled and added two more fingers to Kairi’s womanhood.

The auburn-haired woman cried out loudly and continued to buck her hips slowly into Aqua’s mouth and fingers. It was only a matter of time now until she came.

When Kairi’s orgasm came, it came hard. Her back arched and she squealed, even as Aqua caught her juices in her mouth and pulled back.

Winking at Sora, the tutor stood up and went back to her seat. “Well, knowing all that you do now…try again. Oh, and be sure to use different positions, too.”

The sex that Aqua was privy to this time was much more interesting. The lovers began in a sixty-nine position, Sora licking Kairi’s wet slit, Kairi sucking on his length. After a few minutes of that, they suddenly swapped into doggy-style, the spiky-haired man making slow, hard thrusts into his girlfriend.

As she watched them, Aqua rubbed on her clit softly with one hand while the other toyed with a nipple. This was really… _really_ hot to watch.

It was at that point that Kairi saw her tutor masturbating to the sight. Using one hand she suddenly beckoned to the woman with one finger, all the while licking her lips in what she hoped was a seductive manner.

Aqua didn’t need to be told twice. She moved to the bed and sat in front of the couple, her legs spread wide. A moaning Kairi lowered her head and slipped her tongue between the wet folds of her tutor’s womanhood, causing her to moan as well.

It kept up like this for quite some time until all three of them released in unison before collapsing onto the bed.

“Aqua…” Kairi panted.

“Yeah?”

“Can we make this…a weekly thing?”

Behind her, Sora was nodding vehemently.

Laughing softly, Aqua suddenly kissed Kairi full on the lips, then went behind her and did the same for Sora. “It’s a date.”


	6. Riku & Tifa - Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic isn't dead! It's been so incredibly long since I last updated this - I've, in fact, transitioned to a different computer since I last updated this - but I got a message on FF.Net of all places from someone whose fic I admired, who had been keeping an eye on this and hoping for an update. So that got my cockles up to start this again!
> 
> So, if you're still following this, go pay your respects to TheMysticSpyral, because they're the whole reason this chapter - and any chapters after it - exist! Also, go check out their fic "Oathkeeper"!

_ “This is Shalua Rui with another update on the heatwave striking Midgar Edge and the surrounding area, courtesy of the World Regenesis Organization. We're currently sitting on 104° Faremis, with humidity at 76%. The WRO strongly suggests that anyone in Edge or Kalm to avoid physical labor unless it is absolutely necessary, stay indoors, and keep your air conditioning at a crisp…” _

Tifa scoffed. “Lucky for some.”

7th Heaven’s air conditioners just had to kick the proverbial bucket during the biggest heatwave in 50 years, didn't it? Not only was it terrible for her health, but horrible for business. There was no way she could open up with no cool air!

Unfortunately her power bill would stay the same, considering all the additional fans she had on in the building. She had three just for herself on the bar, for Minerva’s sake!

She sighed and wiped her forehead again with the towel around her neck. That and what she wore - a white and black sports bra with reversed-colour bike pants - were normally reserved for sparring and/or training...but weather like this demanded it. At least sweat wouldn't soak through a sports bra to make it see-through…

The ice was already melting as she poured water into the three glasses. Ugh, that quickly? She still wasn't entirely convinced that Yuffie hadn't somehow let Ifrit out of its materia and caused this localised blaze of weather.

Tifa hadn’t planned for her bar to also act as a motel, but...her guests were friends of a friend, so it was more of a friendly obligation.

Riku and Aqua were recent arrivals to Midgar Edge, only making it from Kalm about two weeks ago, not long before the heat hit. Apparently they were both from Gongaga - a familiar name and place - but left after an incident near the ruined Mako reactor...an incident which had only recently been declassified by ShinRa. Turned out that it had involved Genesis, the rogue SOLDIER, Dr Hollander, the progenitor of Project G, Lazard, the former director of SOLDIER, as well as Zack Fair and a comatose Cloud.

Zack had been a childhood friend of both Aqua and Riku - Aqua had even stated she briefly dated him before he left for Midgar - and after barely missing him in Gongaga, started traversing Gaia...when it was safe; Tifa wryly thought to herself that it was probably not long after they left.

By their own admission, the Gongaga duo had stayed in Costa del Sol during Meteor, then made it to Kalm during the furore around the Remnants and Deepground, before finally making it to Edge.

They’d known Zack, the only friend Cloud had made outside of herself. Of course she was going to give them beds…if they could earn their keep, at least.

“Guys, I have water!” Tifa called as she walked up the stairs. “With a little bit of ice that hasn't melted yet!”

“We're in here!” she heard Aqua call out from Riku’s borrowed bedroom.

The barmaid couldn’t help but arch an eyebrow at that...but then again, she didn’t expect them to be in separate rooms during a heatwave. Sighing a little, she pushed the door open with her body...and almost dropped the tray with the glasses.

Her guests were clad in swimsuits - Aqua in a blue bikini with purple trim, Riku in a pair of white and yellow swim trunks - and sitting on chairs in front of pedestal fans, looking exhausted despite their not moving from the house. Their bodies were dripping wet with sweat, so wet that it, coupled with their swimming clothes, they looked like they’d just been in the pool. Tifa couldn’t avoid instinctively biting her lip as she looked at them. Damn them being so attractive like this…

“Why are you in bathing suits?” Tifa mumbled, somehow managing to avoid being too obvious about her conflictions.

“Uh, because it’s hot?” Riku replied, his chest heaving with heavy breaths.  _ Oh, you son of a bitch…  _

“Well, yeah, but why bathing suits?”

Aqua sighed and ran a hand through her blue hair. “Well, it made more sense than my underwear, because this doesn’t go soggy when I sweat…” She moved her bikini top slightly, making her breasts shift.  _ Goddess-damn it, you bitch… _

“Isn’t that the reason why you’re in your workout gear?” Riku wondered aloud, leaning forward slightly.

Tifa went a little red as she looked at him again. “True.” She quickly lowered the tray and picked up her glass, letting the others grab theirs as well.

Aqua giggled as she looked at her host. “Are you...are you blushing, Tifa?”

She gulped down her water and laughed nervously. “Wh-what? No-no, not at all! It’s just...it’s so hot, my face went red! Yeah, that’s it!”

Riku arched an eyebrow after draining his glass completely. “You sure? Because Aqua and I aren’t red in the…” He turned to look at his friend for corroboration, but noticed that her own face had gone red. “...face. Aqua?”

The blue-haired woman was not-so-subtly looking Tifa up and down in the skin-tight workout gear, biting her lip rather hard as she did. Clearly, she was noticing the contours of the barmaid’s curves - especially her butt and bust - as well as the just-visible six-pack of her stomach and the toned structure of her arms. If Tifa noticed, however, she pretended not to, seemingly oblivious to the other woman checking her out.

“Aqua!” Riku called, the word almost half-shouted.

“Wha?”

“Do you mind stowing your useless lesbian side for a second so I can make a point?”

Tifa blinked. “Excuse me?”

He sighed. “Sorry. Aqua was checking you out. Something fierce. She...she got that look in her eye.”

“What...look?”

Riku’s sigh was even heavier this time. “Sometimes, when the humidity’s high, Aqua gets a little...antsy for physical contact.”

Before Tifa could even attempt to reply, Aqua was pressing against her, her ample bosom pushed against the dark-haired woman’s arm. The bikini-clad Aqua was whispering to herself, her eyes a tad glazed over, but with an odd fire about them.

Riku coughed, hands covering his crotch as he spoke. Clearly this display was having something of an effect on him too. “Sorry about her...and how I’m...obviously reacting to it, but…” He sighed. “Yeah, considering how hot you two are - figuratively, not literally - it was kinda inevitable.”

Aqua had moved behind Tifa and was calmly groping the barmaid’s own large breasts with both hands, an action that made the Nibelheim native gasp and moan involuntarily. Aqua’s eyes locked with Riku as she smiled lewdly. “Come on, Riku. Let’s have some fun, all three of us.”

He seemed to wrestle with it for a few moments, rationality combating lust in a losing battle. Eventually, he looked at the mewling Tifa, who had paused in her head’s lolling back in passion to look him in the eye...and she simply nodded.

Even as Riku stood up, Aqua was pulling Tifa’s sports bra up to free her breasts, which fell out with a satisfying-looking bounce. Internally, the lust-fuelled Gongagan was once again jealous of precisely how much bigger her host’s tits were in comparison to her own. Though Aqua was no slouch in that department, Tifa’s were still so much bigger...but that was, in this case, a blessing.

Tifa moaned even louder as Aqua’s hands now squeezed and toyed with her bare breasts, something that got even more interesting when Riku got on his knees in front of them and began tenderly sucking on one of the barmaid’s nipples. She could hear Aqua’s soft giggle next to her ear, the hot breath arousing her further as her guests began enjoying her body.

Aqua pulled the sports bra off of her completely and now placed her hands on Tifa’s hips, pressing her crotch against the dark-haired woman’s ass. “I want you, Tifa~” she breathed on the barmaid’s neck, causing her to shiver with desire.

Riku was still calmly sucking on Tifa’s nipple, one hand gently groping the unattended breast as the tent in his pants grew to the point that it almost seemed to threaten to rip the fabric.

The blue-haired vixen had begun pulling down Tifa’s bike pants, freeing her whole body from the confines of clothing...and she was a goddess in the flesh, even from behind. Aqua had known how gorgeous a naked Tifa was - she had, admittedly, spied on her in the shower once before - but that had been fleeting, stolen glances. This? This was the real thing, full and bare in front of her. She absolutely had to have her.

Aqua’s desire took over every last bastion of sense she had as she pushed Tifa onto the bed - bowling Riku over in the process - and straddled her, kissing her passionately even as her hands began undoing the knot of her bikini top. She could hear Riku grumble as he got off the floor...only for it to be silenced once he saw two things; Aqua’s bare back, and the shimmering wetness of Tifa’s pussy. His swim trunks were discarded in an instant, but he kept himself back as he saw Aqua rise and remove her bottoms.

His friend stepped off the bed and gently guided Tifa further onto it, pushing her back and closer to the other edge, before turning to Riku and gently cupping her own breasts. He’d seen her naked before, so this was largely nothing new. “Riku...I want you to fuck me while I eat her out, okay?”

His manhood seemed to twitch like a nod of agreement...which Riku did anyway, his face a little surprised. Never in his life of knowing her - lewd tendencies and all - had he seen her so intense and needy.

Seemingly satisfied by his mute response, she walked forward and kissed him hungrily, making sure to give his cock a few teasing strokes, before turning around and bending over, tongue and lips working on Tifa’s waiting pussy.

Tifa began to moan as she groped herself, panting heavily as her guest began expertly eating her out. Her moans became choked as Aqua slipped two digits inside her, pumping them feverishly in and out of her. The barmaid sat up with some difficulty, propping herself up on her elbows, staring down at Aqua…

...even as she looked up to see Riku, grabbing firm hold of Aqua’s hips and thrusting his cock into her pussy, immediately beginning to thrust into her with hard, measured movements. Tifa gasped softly at this sight. Clearly the two of them had enjoyed each other’s company before now, and Riku knew exactly how she liked to be taken.

She felt Aqua’s moans against her pussy, making her even more excited. Tifa’s legs wrapped around Aqua’s head as she pressed herself against the blue-haired woman’s face.

Riku was grunting and had a smile on his face as he looked Tifa in the eye, still thrusting into Aqua roughly. The look he had in his eye told her,  _ “This will be exactly what I’ll do to you soon.” _

The implied words made her shiver and she moaned louder, rolling her hips into Aqua’s face, which, in turn, made Aqua moan louder. That, in and of itself, made Riku thrust harder, still staring into Tifa’s eyes. That made her even more excited, and the cycle of lust continued.

The time seemed to blur in a fog of heat, sweat and desire. After they’d finished there, positions changed; Tifa riding Riku as Aqua played with her breasts, both girls sharing oral duties on his cock, Tifa sitting on Riku’s face as Aqua sucked him off… If they could think of it, they did it.

Finally, mercifully, after literal hours of sex and curses, the three of them lay spent on the bed, panting heavily in a knot of limbs.

“By Minerva…” Tifa laughed breathlessly. “I think I love you two.”

Riku chuckled softly, rolling over and kissing Tifa’s neck gently. “Feeling’s mutual.”

Aqua giggled, rolling herself and kissing between Tifa’s breasts. “Agreed.” She looked at the two of them with a smirk. “We catch our breath...then round two?”

Tifa smiled, while Riku just chuckled again. They would be at this for a long time.


End file.
